There are known valves where the actuator is designed as rocker armature, and the beam-shaped rocker armature carries one or more tappets each serving for opening and closing, respectively, a passage opening. The passage opening has here a connection with a suitable fluid link; as fluid or medium, for example, gases, compressed air or even liquids are provided.
With the known valves the rocker armature is operated by a solenoid attracting the rocker armature when under current, that then carries out a swiveling motion. In the respective position of the rocker armature the one or the other of the passage openings is opened and closed, respectively. This is done by reciprocal pressing of a seal element on the passage opening. The known valve constructions have a readjusting spring for the rocker armature; the readjusting spring serves here for returning the rocker armature in the non-current condition (the coil is no more under current) back in the first position. The seal element is here arranged fixedly on the rocker armature, and has a suitable elasticity to form a safe seal with the passage opening. However, just in the application case of a rocker armature it has to be taken into consideration that the seal element is not angled in a linear motion against the passage opening, but in a circular arc motion with the risk of the sealing being not a hundred percent. Actually, certain leakage rates have been observed in corresponding valve constructions, in particular when they become older. Another disadvantage of conventional valve constructions is the fact that the readjusting spring acting on the rocker armature is arranged in the valve housing or in the valve space. The result are flow resistances for the fluid or medium flowing through the valve housing. There is also the risk of deposits and the like forming on the readjusting spring what is not desired.